It Starts
by UrbanLegend645
Summary: Spanning from the Marauder's first year at Hogwarts to their last, expect hilarity, hormones, pranks, teenage drama and more! A healthy mixture of humor and seriousness, love and hate, and a cast of ever-evolving, memorable characters! LE/RL, LE/SS to start. LE/JP eventually. True to Cannon!


**Disclaimer: I'm not the second richest person in England, and do not own Harry Potter. I don't even live in England, I live in America. But I'm not the second richest person there, either.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello to everyone! Welcome to those of you I don't know, and welcome back to those of you who enjoyed my Pranking Through Time stories (that I unfortunately had to cut short). I hope that no matter who you are, you give this one a chance! Though admittedly an overused idea, this story will depict the Marauder's time at Hogwarts, and I'm really excited about writing it! I'm starting with the focus on Remus, but it will likely rotate through the Marauders and Lily and necessary. Lily/Remus and Lily/Snape will be part of this story, because you guys know I love writing them (especially Lily/Remus) but I'll be sticking to cannon, so it will be Lily/James in the end =)**

**Anyway, this is just a prologue of sorts, really. Not very long, but I figured I'd give you guys a short beginning chapter to see if you like my writing style and such. Anyway, happy reading! We'll catch up at the end!**

* * *

The morning was silent and still. A cool breeze was just beginning to spread over the small, unexciting town in southern Wales as it neared the middle of March. The townsfolk were rising from their beds and emerging from their houses here and there as the sun rose over the horizon, chatting in cheerful voices – and completely oblivious to the horrible dangers that had just taken place so near to them throughout the night. Perhaps they wouldn't wander so carelessly from their homes if they knew about the monster that lived in the house just over the hill.

It was in that house, on that morning, that a young boy arose from his sleep with a gasp. He rolled into a sitting position as his eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings. For most ten-year-old boys, it would be a comfort to awake and find themselves in their own bedrooms – to know that whatever horrors they had experienced were only a nightmare.

This bedroom, however, did nothing to ease one's mind. Hazel-green eyes drift slowly, sadly, from the broken chair in the corner to the shattered glass of the small, rectangular window, and finally to the hundreds of long, deep gashes that scarred the walls and furniture - each a part of the all too familiar proof that although the previous night _had_ been a nightmare, it was certainly not a dream.

The boy sighed and remained on the torn, carpeted floor where he was sitting. That must be where he collapsed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and averted his eyes to his feet. He winced at the ache in his bones when he moved, but he wasn't surprised. He was used to it. The boy dropped his head into his hands, running one through his sandy brown hair, and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He sat that way for some time before a voice cut through his thoughts - how long had it been trying to capture his attention?

"Remus? Remus!"

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around him, engulfing him in a hug. If he noticed, he didn't show it. He never showed it. His body remained still as a statue, neither pushing his mother away nor responding to her touch. Her soft voice repeated his name, and slowly he averted his eyes upward to meet hers. The look of concern on her face brought him back to reality, and he forced a weak smile onto his face to ease her worry.

"Where's Dad?" he asked her in a raspy voice, glancing toward the doorway in concern. That was always his first question. He had to know.

"He's here," Hope Lupin replies, though a new crease of worry lines her eyes as she continues. "He's resting."

_Resting._ Remus knew what _resting_ meant in this situation. It meant that he had given his father a run for his money the night previous. It meant that he been more violent than usual.

Lyall Lupin spent one night each month risking his life to protect his only son from being discovered. The Lupins changed residences often, in fact, to keep their son's condition a secret. They had made their home in various towns full of unsuspecting muggles over the years, and would take off the moment anyone became observant of the boy's strange behavior.

In addition, to further protect Remus from exposure, he was never permitted to play with other children. From the age of five, his companions were limited to Lyall and Hope Lupin. Although Remus understood the necessity, he couldn't deny that he was lonely. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have friends, but he always tried to imagine it anyway.

His mother's tightened embrace brought him once again to the present. "I'm fine, Mum," he said, wriggling away from her hold. Even his mother's comforting warmth couldn't ease the miserable thoughts in his mind. Not anymore. They wouldn't keep him from becoming a monster again in a month's time. He knew that now.

He met her eyes and stepped past her, escaping the disastrous bedroom. He wasn't sure he could look at it any longer without being sick. She followed him and shut the door with a click, and Remus knew that he wouldn't re-enter his bedroom all day. Not until his father had put it back to normal. He knew that his mother would if she could, longed to, even… but she couldn't. His father was a wizard, but his mother was not.

His mother was a tall, thin woman with kind brown eyes and long, sandy hair that matched Remus's. Her eyes followed him worriedly as he made his way to the kitchen table, sitting down and running a hand once more through his hair with a sigh. She followed him, and sat down across from him. "Tell you what," she said, her voice soothing. "You can have anything you like for breakfast this morning. You just name it, and it's yours!"

Glancing up at her, Remus looked at her inquisitively. Then, slowly, as if he wasn't sure he'd be shot down, he asked, "Even ice cream?"

Laughter escaped his mother's mouth, and she smiled at him. "Well, I guess I've dug myself into a hole, then, haven't I? Alright, ice cream it is!" She stood up and ruffled her son's hair before opening the freezer. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate!" Remus responded, a genuine grin spreading across his face. He raised an eyebrow as his mother nodded and retrieved the chocolate ice cream and two bowls. "You're having ice cream, too?" he asked her incredulously.

"What?" she asked, brandishing the ice cream scoop at him comically. "Your mother isn't allowed to have some ice cream?" She finished filling the bowls and pushed one in front of Remus. "Here," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," he responded, taking the spoon she handed him and digging in with a grin.

"You know," she said, taking a bite from her own bowl, "your birthday's in just a few days! And you've hardly said a word about it. Is there anything special you'd like?"

At the mention of his birthday, Remus's smile faded a little. "No," he responded, glancing up from his ice cream. "Nothing." It was a lie. There was something he wanted, more than he'd ever wanted anything before. But he knew it was useless to ask. It wasn't something that his parents could give him.

Hope Lupin pursed her lips at her son's lackluster answer and watched him. "Remus, what is it?" she asked, looking sadly at him.

Remus wished that she'd stop doing that – looking at him like he's had the worst life in the world. Maybe she was right, but maybe if they didn't look at him with such pity he wouldn't feel as though his life was so hopeless. The words escaped without him really meaning them to, and he instantly regretted saying them. They'd only cause tension.

"I want to go to Hogwarts."

Remus watched as his mother's eyes fluttered closed. "Remus," she said with a sigh. "You know that we can't give you that." He could tell by her voice that she truly wished with all her heart that she could.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I know. But it's what I want. More than – "

A knock at the door cut off the end of his sentence. His mother's face hardened slightly as she rose to answer it. Remus looked down – because of him, even a knock on the door caused tension. It was never anyone who meant any harm, but his parents always anticipated the worst. He continued eating his ice cream, unconcerned, until…

"Lyall?!" his mother's voice sounded slightly frantic to Remus, and his head shot up, his eyes glancing in the direction of her voice. It sounded again through the house, calling again for his father, and Remus watched as his father emerged from the stairs. His features seemed baggy and tired, but his eyes were alert as he strode briskly to his wife's side at the door, passing out of Remus's sight.

Hesitantly, Remus slid from his chair and stepped silently around the bend, trying to get a look at whoever had come calling. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he caught a glimpse of a tall, pointed hat and a long, white beard as he tried to see past his parents. A wizard? Maybe it was a coworker of his father's from the ministry. He strained his ears to hear their conversation, and caught a few words in his father's voice.

" – well, why don't we chat outside? It's a lovely day. I'll have Hope whip us up some tea."

"Tea would be nice," an unfamiliar, pleasant voice replied, "but I'd really appreciate if we could retire to your sitting room. I'm quite weary, you see. I'd like to sit somewhere comfortable, if you don't mind."

"Well, I could conjure up a few cushioned chairs on the back patio! It's too nice a day to waste, don't you think?"

The other voice chuckled. "That's quite kind of you, but I wouldn't want to be a bother. Inside will be just fine."

"Well, if you insist… Hope, could you run ahead and start the tea?"

"Of course," he heard his mother's voice answer weakly.

Remus returned to the kitchen so that he wouldn't be discovered eavesdropping, and looked on curiously as his mother appeared around the corner. She sent him a warning look that he knew meant to watch what he said. His condition must remain a secret. He remained in the kitchen with his mother until the tea was done, and then followed her into the sitting room where his father sat across from the stranger that had knocked on the door.

Able to see him clearly now, Remus's eyes took in the old man who sat in one of the armchairs by the fire. He was thin and tall, with a long, flowing white beard and blue eyes that sparkled behind a set of half-moon glasses. He was, so far, the strangest man that Remus had ever seen – not that he'd seen all that many people.

"Ah," the man said brightly. "This must be Remus!"

"Yes," said Lyall warily, beckoning his son to come closer and greet the man. "Remus, this is Professor Dumbledore."

Remus stepped forward, stretching his hand out to shake the old wizard's, looking at him inquisitively. "A professor?" he asked, tilting his head. "What do you teach?"

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said, his eyes twinkling. "And I believe I have something for you, Remus."

Remus's eyes widened as Professor Dumbledore revealed his full title, and he hesitantly took the parcel that the wizard was now handing to him. It was an envelope with emerald green writing, and it was made out to _him_! He was too eager to open it to notice the look on his parents' faces. His fingers popped the seal on the envilope, and he fished the parchment out from inside. If possible, his eyes widened even further as he read the first line aloud.

"Dear Mr. Lupin… you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he nearly shouted the end in excitement. He could hardly believe it. He had just told his mother how he wished he could go to Hogwarts, and here was the Headmaster himself handing him a letter saying he could do just that! He had nearly forgotten about the fact that, acceptance letter or not, attending Hogwarts wasn't an option, until his father spoke up. Remus's face fell as he came crashing back to reality.

"Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect, I've made the decision to school Remus myself," Lyall said, taking the letter from Remus and handing it back to Professor Dumbledore. "And I'm a little unsure what warrants a delivery from the Headmaster himself when Remus's name was never down for Hogwarts to begin with…" Remus's father trailed off, looking expectantly at the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and looked at Remus once more before answering. "I know why you want to educate Remus yourself, Lyall."

Both his parents' faces hardened at the old man's statement, and Remus hesitantly backed away from him a few steps. He couldn't mean that he _knew_.

"Now, there's no need to panic," Dumbledore insisted, smiling at the family. "Yes, I am aware of the boy's lycanthropy."

Hope took in a sharp breath and reached out to grip Remus's arm, pulling him close to her. Remus allowed her, more focused on Professor's Dumbledore's words. _How does he know?_ That wasn't really the point, though. The man knew about his condition, but he hadn't shied away. He'd shaken his hand and given him…

"But Professor Dumbledore," Remus implored, pulling away from his mother's grip and approaching the old wizard again. "If you know about me, then why did you bring that?" he asked, pointing the letter that the Headmaster still held loosely in his hands.

"Just as it says," Dumbledore said pleasantly, passing the letter once more back to the young boy. "You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Dumbledore, how do you know?" Lyall asked lowly, gazing at the Headmaster with some distrust. "We haven't told a soul, we've moved at least a dozen times."

"I have spies of my own among the dark creatures. Fenrir Greyback spoke of the… incident… in front of them."

Lyall's eyes darkened at the mention of Fenrir Greyback, and Remus's breathing sped up. It had been Greyback that had inflicted Remus with his Lycanthropy. The attack had been intentional, in revenge for something Lyall had said at a Ministry hearing.

Hope interjected, her gaze harsh. "And how do you expect him to be able to attend Hogwarts?" she asked evenly. "He could injure someone. He could injure himself. His condition could be discovered, and then what?"

"I've already gone through the trouble of providing a safe location for Remus to transform. I assure you, he wouldn't be in any danger, nor would any of my students," Dumbledore responded, still as pleasant as ever. "I've had a Whomping Willow planted over a passageway that Remus will use during the full moon. He'll be the only student who knows how to get past the tree, and he'll have an escort across the grounds before and after his transformation – a staff member, of course."

"You talk as though we've said he can go," Hope responded, crossing her arms. "Don't you think it would have been wise to speak with us _before_ you went through such trouble?"

"No," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "This way, you can't feel as though you're a bother, because it's already been done. You may choose to take advantage of it as you see fit."

Remus had been staring at his letter through the entire conversation – he'd already read it through twice. He looked up to see his parents both gazing doubtingly at the Headmaster, and took a deep breath. He met his father's eyes and held them for a moment before continuing.

"I want to go," he said, and though his heart was pounding, his voice was firm.

"Remus, I really think we should talk about this – "

"You asked me what I wanted for my birthday," Remus said, cutting his mother off. "You asked, and I told you I wanted to go to Hogwarts. We didn't think it was possible… but it is, now! Right?" he questioned, looking to the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore replied amicably. "I see no reason why the boy can't receive an education like anyone else. I encourage you both to consider it," he finished, looking between Hope and Lyall.

"Please?" Remus begged, holding eye contact with his father like his life depended on it. "Please…"

Finally, Lyall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and Remus knew that he'd given in before he said it.

"YES! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his father, and then his mother who still looked disapproving. But it didn't matter. They were going to let him go! Then, he turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore, the man who had turned his life around by knocking on his door.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you so much."

"Now, not so fast," Hope said, frowning. "We haven't agreed yet. We still have a lot to talk about with Professor Dumbledore. Remus, why don't you run along and keep busy."

With a grin, Remus complied and left the adults alone in the room. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down again at the table. He spread the letter out on the hard surface and read over it once more. He knew his parents would agree… eventually. He didn't care how long they had to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it, so long as they agreed. Only one thought was running through his mind as he stared at his acceptance letter.

_I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright! Hello again to those of you who made it this far! First and foremost, if you want to see more, please review! I'd like 10 reviews to continue, since it's the first chapter and I don't want to continue if everyone hates it =P Although, if you hate it, review and tell me that, too!**_  
_

**As usual, please feel free to leave constructive criticism! I love it. It makes me better as a writer! And also feel free to let me know if I majorly screw up something that isn't true to cannon!**

**PRANKING THROUGH TIME READERS: I'd like to thank all of you that were devoted to my story. I've sent a lot of you what I have of it by email, and I'll send it those of you who PMed me recently in the next few days. Keep in mind that I'm NOT WRITING ANY NEW CHAPTERS for Pranking Through Time. I can't find a site to put it on, as it's been removed from several, and it just isn't worth the trouble right now.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for everything! Happy reading!**


End file.
